fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wil
, Will |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries |class =Archer |mirage = |voiceby = }} Wil is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is a Pheraen archer who joins Lyndis’s party in the Taliver Mountains. He also gives them the name Lyndis’s Legion ( , Lyndis' Mercenaries). Profile Before The Blazing Blade Not much is known of Wil when he lived in Pherae with his friends Rebecca and her brother Dan. At one point of time, both Will and Dan considered being mercenaries, and they thus set off to fulfil their dream, leaving Rebecca behind. They traveled for about a month before Dan got homesick and split up with Wil. Lyn's Story Left astray in Badon, Wil wandered aimlessly before arriving in a village in the Taliver Mountains, being attacked by the bandits of the region. A cry calls out asking who lives in the village, and Wil answers it, thereby meeting Lyn and her troops for the first time. Learning of their battle with the bandits, Wil joins up with the group and fights them off, later joining them as he had nowhere else to go. Wil then aids Lyn in her battle against Lundgren, thereafter becoming a soldier of Caelin. Eliwood and Hector's Story A year later, Wil is one of the few survivors of Caelin’s occupying garrison, along with Kent, Sain, and Florina, driven out by Darin’s forces when they laid siege to Caelin. Eliwood and Hector arrive on the scene in the nick of time, and together they retake Castle Caelin. Wil then travels with the group as they quest to defeat Nergal and his Morphs. Following the successful retaking of Castle Caelin, Wil joins Lyn in her decision to accompany Eliwood and Hector on their journey. At the end of this journey, Wil becomes the commander of Caelin’s archer division. Depending on his supports, Wil can marry Rebecca, thereby becoming the father of the Pheraen archer Wolt from The Binding Blade. Personality Wil is best described as a cheery and optimistic person, treating most, if not all, of his companions as friends at the cost of formalities, something that Kent tries to mend during his tenure in Caelin. He has an outgoing and extroverted personality, though at times it inadvertently causes him to irritate others, especially in the case of aloof characters like Rath and Raven. Wil is also noted as stubborn, mainly by Dart, who refuses to acknowledge the archer at first when he recognizes the pirate as Rebecca’s lost brother, Dan. However, he can also be serious and protective of those he cherishes, as is the case when he defended the villagers from marauding bandits before meeting Lyn. In-Game Description: A youth from Pherae, in the Lycian League. Very social. Recruitment *Chapter 3: Lyn’s Mode. Visit the southwest village (or joins automatically starting from Turn 3) *Chapter 15/16: Eliwood’s Mode/Hector’s Mode. Automatically from the start. Base Stats Lyn’s Story Mode Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story Mode *Only item on Hard Mode Note: His stats will always carry over from Lyn’s Mode, should he have been leveled up previously. Otherwise, if he was killed at any point in Lyn’s Mode, or if the mode was skipped, then these are his default stats. Growth Rates |75% |50% |50% |40% |40% |20% |25% |} Promotion Gains +40 }} Supports *Lyn *Rebecca *Rath *Dart *Wallace *Raven Overall Wil joins in the third chapter of Lyn’s story as a Level 2 Archer, starting with moderate stats, with the exception of low Resistance. He is proficient in HP, strength, and Skill, being able to consistently inflict damage. He is much easier to train than his fellow archer, Rebecca, and also has more stable growths. He is not entirely the optimal archer in the game, as he has to further to compete with a lord and three highly effective cavalry units for experience. Wil has more durability and strength than Rebecca, but much less Speed, although he does have more con to wield heavier bows. These weaknesses can be evened out by getting the pair to support each other or start a support triangle with Dart. In comparison to another bowman, Rath, Wil has more skill and luck and also benefits from joining earlier. However, Rath has much higher speed, a has superior movement due to being on horseback, and can wield swords upon promotion. Regardless, Wil is still a solid option for an archer. A support option with either/both Rebecca and Dart will work, though he also has the option to support Lyn. It is also worth noting that, due to being a male archer, Wil has higher Strength and Defense caps than both Louise and Rebecca, but lower Speed and Resistance caps than them (as the female and male Sniper caps differ slightly). However, keep in mind that archers and snipers are much less useful than other classes in The Blazing Blade due to a low weapon effectiveness multiplier of x2 instead of the traditional x3 (only in the English version) and a high enemy density. The large propotion of weak enemies present in each chapter reduces the need for an archer, a class designed for dealing large amounts of damage to a single enemy. Entire groups of enemies can be easily cleared simply by utilising a powerful unit wielding a 1-2 range weapon such that many enemies will attack the unit on enemy phase and be subsequently killed by the counterattack. Quotes Death quote (Lyn’s Mode) (Eliwood's/Hector's Mode) Final chapter quote Possible Endings Lyn’s Story Wil - Archer of Pherae With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin’s household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin. Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story Wil - Archer without Equal Wil remained a knight of Caelin even after Ostia took over. He became the commander of Ostia’s Caelin archer division. Wil and Rebecca After their journey, Rebecca continued to work for Eliwood and became his most trusted retainer. Her childhood friend, Wil, joined her in service to Pherae. The son they later had shared their archery skills. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Wil is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *According to the prototype script of The Blazing Blade, Wil was originally planned to have supports with the Wyvern Rider Heath, and even had full support conversations with him, although this was later scrapped. *Wil's tendency to come up with or forget names is a bit of a running gag. He mistakenly calls Dart "Dark" and "Darth" while calling Raymond "Rave". *In his B support Conversation with Raven, Wil states that he is 17 years old. Gallery B13-008HN.png|Wil as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-009N.png|Wil as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Wil-Portrait.png|Wil’s portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Wil-Mportrait.gif|Wil’s mini portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Wil as Archer.JPG|Wil's battle sprite as an Archer. File:Archer animation.gif|Wil's battle animation as an Archer. Wil as a Sniper.JPG|Wil's battle sprite as a Sniper. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters